Not Alone
by xXMichiko-Russian-ReaperXx
Summary: RusCan One Shot- Smutty  based on Darren Criss song  Part of a future one shot series im making for AVPM and AVPS songs.


Not Alone

RusCan

Oneshot

Matthew smiled as the song on his Ipod ended, sitting on the end of his bed. it was 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss. Matthew loved this song. It was a reminder of himself... how lonely he used to be... how his life had been... before... he met Ivan. Ivan Braginski... the one person that would always stand by him, never forget him... His other half. He loved him so much, and this song was like their theme-song or something to him.

The Canadian hummed as the song continued, the final bar ending and the song re-looping once more. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear the man of who he had previously thought of sneak up from behind him and capture his waist in a protective hug, kissing his neck a little too eagerly than he wanted to appear, his legs to either side of Matthew. It had been what? a week since they last did it? There was just so much work the two had to do... what with their duty as nations and to their family -tho, Matthew's family, not counting Francis didn't exactly care-. Ivan's was clingy, or wanted nothing to do with him either... but, now... now there was nothing stopping him from taking his sweet Canadian lover~ nothing at all.

"Vhat is Matvey doing da~?" Ivan asked with innocent curiosity as Matthew removed his Ipod and set it down, the sound of Darren Criss on loop still faintly audible due to how loud it was. Ivan's hands began to wander, going lower on the Canadian with ever so Innocent intentions.

"Just listening to music." Matthew said, moaning a bit as Ivan kissed his neck once more, his hands joining Ivan's in their quest to the Canadian's vitals.

"Vhat kind of music?" The Russian asked, kissing Matthew's neck between each word eagerly.

Matthew let out another moan. "That song i like, Re-Mem-Ber~" He said, giggling a bit as the kisses started to tickle.

"Ah~ Da~ Da~ i remember~" Ivan said, kissing him one last time before he stopped.

"I'v~ been alone~." Ivan turned Matthew around to face him, The Canadian's lower legs now folded below his upper leg, similar to the way Kiku would voice now gentle, as he tried to sing in the same crisp, silky way that DC was so well known for. "Surrounded by Darkness~," Ivan pulled him closer, the Canadian's arms draping over his shoulder, blushing as he sang. "and Iv seen how heartless~ the world~ can beee~ " he said, taking the time to gently hold out that last 'be' like Darren, whose song was once again looping on the Canadian's Ipod.

"And iv seen you crying~" He said, ever so smoothly placing his fingers on Matthew's chin and lifting his head up to face him. "You felt like its hopeless," Matthew blushed deeply. "I'll always do my best... to make... you~ see~" Ivan kissed his cheek, smirking as the Canadian giggled.

" Matvey your not alone~" Ivan's hand moved back to its place, lower and lower on the Canadian's front. " 'Cause your here with me..." , Ivan kissed Matthew's neck gently, "And nothing ever gonna bring us down cause nothing, can keep me from loving you~" Ivan's hands gently massaged the canadian's inner thigh, gliding upwards to the top of the Canadian's pants. "and you know its true~" , The Russian worked the pants, loosening them, "It don't matter whatt'le come to be~" Matthew blushed, feeling his pants loosing their grip around his waist. " Our Love~ is all we need~" Ivan pulled the Pants down below the Canadian's waist, so they were now folded below his upper leg, still attached, but not keeping Ivan from his prize. "To make it through~ " Ivan sung, kissing Matthew deeply. The Canadian moaned, letting Ivan slip his tongue into the kiss and lightly bucking forward a bit. After a few moments of heated kissing the Russian pulled away and continued.

" Now i know~ it aint easy~~" Ivan said, giggling as Matthew kissed the corner of his lips, not truly happy with the kiss ending. " but it aint hard trying~", Matthew's hands moved lower on Ivan, ripping his pants off eagerly, now wanting to wait now... it was Ivan's fault... he got him all in the mood... and singing to him was only good for so long.. he wanted some action already. to do this he had to move in position, Ivan's hands having to let go as Matthew dragged them down, his own pants fully off in the process, and he returned to his spot in front of Ivan. " Every time! i see you smiling~" Ivan discarded his shirt, Matthew doing the same. " And i feel you so close~ to meee~" Ivan hugged Matthew once again, singing sweetly despite his excitement. " And you tell me~!" Matthew pouted at Ivan's hug, bucking into his still clothed prick longingly. " EE-Von (( Ivan properly pronounced )) your not alone~", Ivan gasped a bit, but didn't stop taking it slowly, teasing at the Canadian by playing with the hem of his boxers. " 'Cause your here with me " . Matthew smirked and grinded harder into Ivan, demanding he pull them off. "And nothing ever gonna bring us down cause nothing~ can keep me from Loving you~" Ivan moaned, feeling Matthew grind into his harder and faster ,and obediently ripped off the Canadian's boxers, revealing a fully hard prick, due to the friction Matthew had created between them." And you know its true," Matthew halted his lower body motion and let his hands glide over Ivan's boxers, discarding them more quickly than Ivan had his. " It don't matter whatt'le come to be," Ivan watched as the Canadian grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket, ordering the Russian to prepare him. After the quickest prep they had EVER done, not taking any time to enjoy it, Ivan lifted the Canadian onto his lap and continued to sing. "Our Love is all we need~ to make it through," Matthew draped his arms back around Ivan's neck for support as the Russian eased his erect penis into the Canadian's tight, and sloppily prepared entrance... it hurt, but not as much as it would if they hadn't tried at all.

" I- St-ill have Tro-uble!" Ivan tried to continue singing as he lightly thrusted into the moaning Canadian, " I trip and Stumble tying-ta, maaake sense of thiiings sometimes~" He began picking up speed, his singing a mixture of moans and grunts as he tried to thrust in rythm to the words. Matthew moaned with him, wildly pounding back down on Ivan in unison. " I look for reasons!" Ivan built up more and more speed, moaning as the friction increased between their two bodies. "but i don't need 'em, all- I - Need," Matthew arched his neck back and cried out in ecstacy as Ivan pounded into him harder, " Is to look, in your eye-eys~" Ivan moaned louder, his singing becoming more like pleasure screams than lyrics. " and iv realIIIIIIIIZED~!" Ivan reached his top speed, pounding harder and harder into the Canadian, hitting his sweet spot every so often as Matthew pounded back onto him, crying out for more. "That Matvey im not alone~ cause your here with me", Ivan held onto the writhing Canadian's waist as tightly as he could, trying to find that spot again. " AND NOTHINGS EVER GONNA TAKE-US-DOWN!" Matthew moaned and pleaded, "Ivan, right there, S'il vous plaît!" as Ivan's dick slammed against his prostate. " Ca-a-aus Nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know its true~", Matthew cried out as Ivan continued to hit his spot, his body perfectly matching the Russian's movements, His inner cave squeezing the Russian's organ, pushing it out as it was pushed deeper in. " It don't matter whatt'le come to be, our loooove is all we need~ to make it through." Ivan moaned loudly as he sang, feeling the Canadian squeeze around him. "OOOH~ cause your here with me~" Ivan sang on, trying to keep from coming before Matthew. "And nothings ever gonna keep us down~ cause NOTHING!" Ivan thrusted hard into Matthew once," NOTHING!" ,Twice, " NOTHING!" , Three times, " Can keep me from Lovin~ Youuuuu~ and you know its true~ " Matthew let out a long scream of pain and pleasure, "Oooh~ it don't matter what'll come to be~ you know our LOVEEEEEEE~~~~~ is aaaalll we need!", Matthew arched his back as he came in the russian's lap, his muscle contracting against Ivan, causing him to come right after, " To- maaake it~" Ivan panted heavily, done coming deep inside Matthew, " Through~" Ivan finally finished, pulling out of Matthew, who had now physically collapsed in his lap, and fell back onto the Russian gently stroked the Canadian's hair, letting him try to snuggle up closer to him as Ivan placed his other arm around him and pulled him closer.

"je t'aime Ivan~" Matthew said, his eyes closing as he buried his face in the Russian's chest.

"Da~ i love you too... my sweet little Matvey~" Ivan said, following him into the world of dreams, Matthew in his arms, and the faint sound of Darren Criss's voice emitting from Matthew's discarded Ipod.

(end)

This is my oneshot that got a LOT of good feedback on DevArt, hope you people like it too~ I just made this to be as smutty as possible because, at the time, i needed an outlet XD

I do not own Hetalia, Russia, Canada, Darren Criss, or his song, Not Alone.


End file.
